A Compainion's Story
by LovableLynn10
Summary: Kitt is desperate to leave home in Pennsylvania, U.S.A. to get away from a lonely life she's managed to push everyone she care's about away. Upon arrival in London she runs into the Doctor. Who shows her that she isn't better off alone...
1. Opening

A Companion's Story

opening: A one in a million meeting

"I'm leaving." Those were the words that flew out of my mouth on the best day of my life on a cool autumn evening. My parents stared at me with no shock on their face, I wasn't amazed that they reacted that way. I always talked about leaving now I was finally doing it. My life had fallen into a rut no job, no caring family, no friends, no more love. I had nothing to care about except my future life in London. I needed to make adventure for myself to be able to pull myself out of this monotonous world into a bright exciting new one.

When I arrived the first thing I did was get myself a car, something temporary, and as I drove down the unfilmair streets of London. It seemed as active as any other city I've been to but something, I could feel it was different. Too busy checking out the sites I forgot where I was going and then of course the crummy car I was driving broke down. I gripped the steering wheel tight , looked straight ahead cursed and slammed my head into the steering wheel. I just have the worst luck.

So I hopped out of the car and started walking nowhere. I stumbled upon what looked like a series of warehouses walking along I heard a man's voice.

" So the _new_ Cult of Skaro wow that's an original name."

I raised an eyebrow and I let my nosy self step inside one the buildings where I heard the voice and walked in and hid behind a stack of boxes. I peeked my head around the corner only to see a tall man with long sideburns, wearing a brown pin-striped suit and on his feet are a pair of converse. I looked across the room a found four giant… well honestly I don't know what they are, but they quite honestly looked like giant salt and pepper shakers.

Trying to get a better view I happened to push up against the boxes toppling them over and me going with them. I struggled to get up and when I finally did I turned back around to see everyone staring at me. I felt totally awkward standing there with a blank look on my face. Feeling embarrassed I finally said something.

" So this 'new' cult of Skaro? What is it?"

One of the pepper pots spoke up.

" WE ARE THE DALEKS APPOINTED BY THE EMPORER TO THINK AND DISCOVER NEW WAYS FOR THE DALEK RACE TO EXTERMINATE THE UNWORTHY!"

" And what do you mean by 'unworthy' ? Unworthy of what?" the man questioned the Yoplait yogurts ( he he).

" YOU ARE NOT DALEK AND ARE INFERIOR BEINGS."

I piped in and asked " So let me get this straight, they're these alien things that are trying to take over the universe and you're trying to stop them?"

" Pretty much yea, you got all that just from listening to that bit of conversation?"

" I guess but it wasn't that hard to work out I mean these things that call them Daleks are obviously not earth made because we don't have the know- how to make such beings and they way they talk about us as if we don't matter and the fact that they want to ' exterminate' us is another clue that they want to take over."

" Oh… I thought maybe you would need a bit of assistance figuring it out. Well with that out of the way and considering the fact that these Daleks don't look to happy I think we should RUN!!!"

Without me paying much attention the man grabbed my hand and we ran out of the building with the Daleks hot on our trail. We ran into the building across the way and we ran down a corridor and suddenly stopped. The man looked around panicking.

" Oh yea that's right the lift…." He ran over to the lift that was diagonal from us and pushed the button when the doors opened he stepped back gesturing and saying " After you miss."

Well at lest he has manners I thought. He pulled something out of his pocket it looked like a metal stick with a blue bulb attached to the end of it. He pointed it at the buttons in the elevator, the doors shut, and the elevator seemed to travel down. The Silence between us was killing me so I started to speak up but he spoke first.

" Well, you're obviously not from here are you? American?"

" Yea well Pennsylvanian to be exact."

There was another long silence, I hated every second of it. The elevator stopped, the doors opened, and the man walked out first. About a minute later I stepped out after I was done asking myself why I was following him. When I stepped out I was standing in a strange room there were stacks upon stacks of books. I walked around in the room a little bit before walking into a big blue box. I stepped back a bit to get a better look at it under my breath I uttered the word.

" weird?"

" Oi! If you're going to put her down like that you can forget about coming with me!"

" What? Her?"

" Yep, she's my ship the tardis. That's T. A.R.D.I.S as in Time And Relative Dimension(s) In Space. She's the best and bigger on the inside."

" No…. Way!"

" Yes way!"

He opened the door with his hip, I walked around into the doorway, and what I saw was…. beautiful. It was bigger on the inside!

" Well, are you gonna go in before this place blows up or what?"

" huh? Yea sure."

I walked into the tardis with a man whom I don't even know. Our adventures had only started………


	2. Book1 Part 1

Part One: Their first destination

" So, where to?"

" Huh?" I awkwardly looked at him.

" Where do you want to go?"

" Oh!" I said finally getting it. " You mean travel in time and space!"

" FINALLY she gets it!"

I felt totally stupid he must think I'm an idiot. I slapped my face leaving it slightly red. I started wondering what his name was it bothered me the most to not know this man's name.

" I'm the Doctor by the way, and you are?"

I was shocked I was just going to ask him his name. I stuttered a moment,

" I… I'm Kitt, Kitt Riggio."

" Well, Kitt, Kitt Riggio I want you to pick somewhere anywhere or any when."

" Really this must be a joke there's no way this is happening to me!"

" Well it is Kitten!"

I walked up to him, tapped his shoulder, and he looked at me in a wondering manner.

" So we can go anywhere, yes?"

" And any when. So where to?"

" I'm not sure. Well I'd like to go back to my flat and feed my pet snake."

" As you wish."

He seemed to set in our destination so I sat down next to him on the T.A.R.D.I.S. floor and before I knew it sparks were flying and the ship was rocking about. The Doctor fell right on top of me. We were rolling on the floor with all the commotion in the T.A.R.D.I.S. The rocking stopped, I looked over at the Doctor laying next to me. We both busted out laughing, I had no idea why though. We stood up the laughing stopped. He looked at me with joy in his eyes and out of the blue he just hugged me. Still holding onto me he said:

" Thank you." He pulled away and looked back into my eyes. " Thank you so much, I've been alone way to long before you came along."

" I can see that Doctor but I think we should get to know each other before we even start hugging or anything. I mean I only just met you not even an hour ago."

" Ah, I see completely understandable."

" I'm sorry if I upset you but I'm glad you understand. I appreciate the hug though it was nice."

I felt horrible after that. He must be really lonely I don't think there are many people he knows so maybe that's why he's so lonely and I just totally blew him off. He walked over to the monitor on the center console, his smile went away.

" I'm sorry but we're not in your flat we're on a different planet. Apparently New earth."

" Wait, what?"

" Well to put it out there in your future the sun expands and destroys the earth." My jaw dropped, " don't worry it's way in the future and the planet was evacuated, So the human race spread out among the stars and found new worlds to live on this being one of them. And that's where we landed but I don't know why."

" Umm… should we investigate?" I asked hoping he would say yes and I will be able to stand on another planet!

" I guess, but you might need this just in case."

I saw him pull something out of his pocket. Hanging from a string was a key. He handed it to me, I took it and hung it around my neck. I looked into his darkening eyes and saw the loneliness of this man, it scared me so I wanted to cry. He outstretched his hand toward me and I surprised myself by taking it! He led me out the door… and a quick blast from nowhere then…………

…………nothing…………….

I woke up laying on the ground with my head leaning against the T.A.R.D.I.S. I looked over and saw that the Doctor was still knocked out. I gently pushed him saying his name and when he didn't come to I began to get extremely worried, I shook him a little bit more.

" Doctor, Doctor…….DOCTOR!DOCTOR!DOCTOR! Wake up it's Kitt! Hello?"

The doctor started to stir, his eyes slowly opened. He looked at me and smiled.

"Hey there Kitten," he sighed. And started to get up. " shall we go and investigate these strange happenings?"

The Doctor held out his hand and for some odd reason I took into my own again it was weird how I already begun to get used to him. We wandered down a strange path leading to a barren city.

" You two what are you doing out? It's nearly dark and your still outside!" a man with a fairly large gun approached us. I looked to the Doctor for an answer, he replied to the man.

" I'm sorry but I'd prefer it if you would not point your gun at us. I'm not too fond of guns!" the Doctor's voice began to rise. I sank back a little trying not to be noticed.

The man lowered his gun and relaxed a bit before speaking again, " Sorry sir but _it is_ getting dark. We should head indoors before _they _come out."

" Pardon me but who are they? I mean they is a very general word." I didn't know if it was okay if I spoke but the question needed asking and I could read the Doctor's face the he also would have asked.

" The Creatures of the Night miss, they've been around for nearly half a century! Where have you two been?"

" Well obviously not here then if we are asking these questions!" I was getting slightly irritated by this man. The Doctor looked at me in surprise that I had such attitude.

The man's name was Stanley, and he had us follow him around to the city. The streets were empty and at a loss of meaning. I suddenly felt a rise of energy within me and the everything went black.

The Doctor was sure that Kitt was walking right next to him but when he looked over she wasn't there. He had turned around in time to see Kitt about ten feet away and her eyes turned white and her fake blond hair turned black as the night . And then she fell to the ground, out cold.

Stanley helped the Doctor carry Kitt into an over used hotel it was filled with people. They carried Kitt into a separate room and laid her on the bed and let her sleep. The Doctor sat in a chair next to the bed and waited for her to wake.


	3. Book1 Part 2

When I opened my eyes again I saw the Doctor sitting in a chair next to me. He turned his head and saw me and smiled. I smiled back, I sat up and looked around. I was sitting on a bed in a rundown bedroom. He asked me in a quiet like tone,

" Do remember anything that happened?"

" No, not really all I remember is that we following Stanley and then nothing, everything went black. What happened?"

" I don't know, I don't understand how it even had anything to do with you! You have no importance here."

" Excuse me!"

" Sorry you'll get used to that I tend to be a bit rude, but not on purpose." He apologized. "It still stands though how does this involve you? You've never even been on another planet."

He got up from the chair and sat at the foot of the bed. He looked as if he was stuck and he couldn't move out of his thoughts. I wanted to help him I knew something that might relax him a bit so he wouldn't be so stressed. I leaned forward , turned him around to face me and hugged him. Itt was the biggest embrace I ever felt his touch was so warm I couldn't describe it. I pulled away.

" I thought you might need it, I know I would it must be frustrating to you. I know I'm completely confused."

" Thanks but this really doesn't help these people. They have no life with these 'creatures of the night' on the loose they feel threatened and they are unable to go out at night with out being attacked."

He got up to leave, but I tugged on his sleeve he turned around and looked down at me. With pleading eyes I asked him.

" I feel strange like something bad is coming in the future and I don't feel safe, can _you_ help me?"

He looked as if he couldn't promise me anything although he wanted to say yes but couldn't say it because he has a feeling of what it might be and as he knows all to well that it happens to a lot of people he meets.

After thinking about it the Doctor leaned in close to me and whispered a word that was not the answer I wanted to hear but I sort of knew that it would be his answer. In the saddest voice I heard he said.

"No."

He walked out of the room. laid back down and sighed. Great I thought I so don't feel all that good. Just at that moment I felt that I wasn't alone, to afraid to stay in the room alone. I got up, straightened my clothes and left the room. I was alone in a long hallway, but in some way I wasn't alone. I felt something pass me.

As the Doctor was heading down the stairs to talk to some of the people to get a better understanding of what he was up against. Before he could get there he heard a yell and the a struggle and then a scream. At that the Doctor dropped all his thoughts and ran back up stairs, running halfway down the corridor to see Kitt knocked down on the floor. He rushed over, but before he could help her she was dragged into the air by some force unknown to the Doctor. This must be of 'The Creatures of the Night' he thought. Once again Kitt's short blonde hair was turned into a long black flame and her eyes pure white. The hallway became a deathly freeze, the Doctor's arm hair stood on end . In his heart's the doctor knew that kitt was possessed.

The creature spoke through Kitt screaming " FREE ME FROM THIS BODY I DEMAND IT! NO EMOTION LEFT SO HOLLOW, SO COLD, LET ME OUT! I'M SO ALONE!"

The Doctor had delayed reaction, he was pulled so far back into his mind trying to figure out how kitt had anything to do with this she's never left Earth in her life or at least as far as he knew. What does all this mean? Was this all connected? How? The Doctor decided to ask.

" Are you a Creature of the Night?"

" That is correct."

" Why are you inside this human girl? Tell me!"

" It wasn't my fault,"

" What? What wasn't your fault?"

" This me trapped, trapped inside this girl it wasn't my fault."

" Okay I get it wasn't your fault, but what happened?"

" This girl, she was over whelming with her sadness and I had to restore my energy by taking in any strong emotion and I got too caught up in the energy and was stored in her heart and had remained there since. I took any over whelming emotion from her causing her not to feel any strong feelings for anyone."

" But how did you get on earth? Kitt has lived there her whole life and hasn't left until today."

" I fled from here and went back to old earth because I was being hunted down for secrets that I knew."

The Doctor thought on that for what sort of secrets could be so life threatening to this creature. His thoughts took a sharp turn back to Kitt he had to get her back his new travel buddy can't be walking around with another being living inside her. He wasn't ready to lose another one just yet. Trying to get back to the matter at hand.

" You must release me from her I am consuming too much emotion it is getting harder and harder to remain inside with out destroying her mind."

" Right, before getting started what are exactly are you, I mean the creatures of the night that is hardly anyone knows who or what beings you are do you have a physical form? Or rather just shadows?"

" You are accurate about our appearance. We have no defiant shape we are made up by how people feel if such devastation is inflicted on one person one us is born out of the sorrow, and pain. Our form is up to you. You give us life with strength in feelings and we live off that. Without your emotions we can't exist."

" Great, now down to business. How do we get you out of Kitt?"

" There are a few ways but only one that doesn't require a long process but once I release the girl from this spell you mustn't tell her it will destroy the process."

" Understood." The Doctor complied the creature explained the plan in saving Kitt from a possible death.

* * *

Well I hope I'm doing well! Trying to keep this updated is murder!!!! Arg! I hope that you're enjoying! :)


	4. Book1 Part 3

The creature released Kitt from its spell. Unfortunately the creature had drained her of energy, so being unable to hold herself up she fell. Luckily for Kitt the Doctor had caught her time before she hit the floor. The Doctor then remembered a similar situation on this planet that happened so long ago. He shook himself from the flashback and focused back to Kitt.

I couldn't even remember what had happened but the next thing I saw was the Doctor and he was carrying me. What happened to me? I know I had just woken up again and then I was out again, what is wrong with me? I seem to be missing out on something. I decided to ask.

" Um, hey, uh what the hell happened to me?" I asked almost as a whisper.

" Well, you should know that you have a Creature of the Night living inside you."

" WHAT!?" I shouted as I jumped out of the Doctor's arms, but as a result I landed on the floor. I guess because I still wasn't strong enough to stand, apparently the reason he was holding me in the first place. He picked me up again and carried me back into the room I had originally woke up in. He placed me on the bed.

"Now," he started " I need you to help me get the creature out of you."

" But how did even get inside me in the first place?"

" We'll discuss this later." I nodded " I need you to sit there and feel nothing, think nothing."

" Why?"

"Stop asking, your questions will be answered later. Just do as I say. Okay?"

I nodded. I then sat there thinking nothing, just as he said there was a long moment of silence. For what seemed like hours was probable only about fifteen minutes. I turned my head for most likely what was thirty seconds, but just as I went to turn by head back round I felt the Doctor's hands take hold of my face and before I knew it his lips touched mine.

Oh My God he was kissing me! What the hell what's going on? Those were just a few of the things that were running around my head when…..whe…. where was I? I had lost myself in his kiss. It had ended as soon as it had started, when he had pulled away from my face must have been frozen in a state of confusion because the Doctor had the same expression. At that moment I felt something crawling up my throat, my body was thrown down on the bed. There was this surge of energy before this entity came out of my mouth. It didn't seem to have much of a physical form sort of like a ghost, it was like a gray, gas like creature.

I pushed myself up to stand, big mistake, I landed on the floor. I must be still weak from the energy being drained from me. The creature said a quick thank you and vaporized into nothing. There was a short silence before the Doctor started to walk out of the room and called back.

" C'mon."

Still on the floor I called out.

" Uh, Doctor? I need a bit of help!"

The Doctor's head poked back into the room, and with a boyish grin he asked.

" Yea?"

" A little assistance?"

" Right." He walked over put my arms around his neck and he slung my body around his back, he grabbed my legs. And he piggy backed me out of the building. It must have been the late morning because the sun was up and it wasn't quite warm yet. The scene was beautiful very much different than at night. I could see a city across the water, the wind picked up and whisked my hair around some of it unfortunately got into the Doctor's face.

" So what happened to the Creature of the Night?"

" It died." He said bluntly.

" Aww, why that's so sad?"

" Well, starting from the beginning that particular Creature of the Night had been a criminal by committing treason on it's people."

" What do you mean?"

" Apparently," The Doctor stopped and started to put me down in the grass that seemed to smell like, apples? He then sat himself next me. With the wind blowing on our faces, he turned to me and continued. " It stole the secret to their existence and threatened their life by trying to give it to the humans who were not supposed to know of them, a bit late for that,"

" _Doctor."_

" Okay, well to be completely clear they are made of human emotion very powerful emotion and they also feed of it to keep them in existence. Back to the story, the creature was to put to death but it somehow jumped back in time to around your time about two years ago and it needed to feed and then it found you. You must have gone through something life changing for it to need to feed off you."

I knew exactly what happened then and it was indeed life changing but I will keep that quiet for now. So I just turned my head away I didn't want to walk down my past. He must have noticed because he asked, he just had to.

" What happened?"

" Nothing,"

" You lie."

" I know."

After staring out into the open space for at least another ten minutes. The Doctor start to get up.

" Allon-sy!" He then picked me up and slung me back onto his back and we headed off.

Arriving back at the T.A.R.D.I.S. we took one last look at New Earth before entering into his impossible ship. Having finally gathered all my thoughts together, this was my first time on another planet. It didn't really hit me until the Doctor had set the controls and the sound of time and space, as the Doctor would probably put it, was torn apart to allow the T.A.R.D.I.S. to travel. I guess I should have been bubbling with excitement and yet it felt as if I did this everyday. And then another thought hit me I still had another question.

" Why did you kiss me?"

The Doctor had forgotten about that, he tried to push that into back into the far end of his mind. He had to tell her it wouldn't be fair if he didn't.

" Well," he started like he did most of the time when he had to explain or correct something. " You know that the Creatures of the Night feed off human emotion, right?"

" Right." I confirmed.

" So in order to remove the creature that was concealed inside you, it needed to settle, to be plain, I had you sit there to feel nothing, you follow?"

" uh,huh."

" Right, so a sudden burst of excitement in some for would create this surge through your body that would separate you and the creature would rupture out as you so experienced."

" Okay I understand that but why did you kiss me? That was my question I mean all you needed was to send an extreme emotion to me so you could've scared the _shit_ake mushrooms out of me, anything, really?"

The Doctor was cornered like a small child in trouble it was almost cute, I wanted to laugh. He managed to stutter out his words.

" Well…I…I… th…thought it would be more effective," he lied. " besides it was the first thing I thought of anyw-"

" Alright, calm down I wont bother then. If I knew you were touchy on the subject I wouldn't have asked!"

Once he had settled down, he began to reset the coordinates for my apartment and I sat down and waited for him to sit besides me once he had, he began to tell me about himself were he came from what he had done and yet I found myself drifting back to that kiss. Something I will not tell him is how much I liked it……......

* * *

** I know, I know it took forever to get up but then again I was bombarded with school and all that jazz.**

** I have read the reviews and I know I screwed up in the being with the Daleks and stuff but I wrote this two years ago in 7th grade**

** as a short story assignment I tried fixing it but that's the best I could do, so bear with me I'm only human. Enjoy as I continue!  
**


	5. Book1 Part 4

Having finally recovered from my fatigue, and after stopping at my apartment got a few changes in clothing and my sketch book, seeing as I am probably staying with The Doctor for awhile. I found myself reading in the T.A.R.D.I.S. lounge, laying across the couch with my back propped against the arm rest. The book I was reading was strange I've haven't heard of such a story, why I was surprised was beyond me, I did after all find it in the T.A.R.D.I.S. library. I was suddenly reminded of one of my friends, and since we haven't spoken since _that_ time. I wonder if the Doctor would mind if I asked if I could see her again. Marking my page I set it down on the sofa and walked up to the control room.

When I stepped inside I didn't see the Doctor anywhere I swayed towards the control center, walking around it and surely a few steps later I found him underneath the consol tinkering around. Deciding to make my presence known I spoke up.

" So that's what the top of your head looks like."

Apparently, the Doctor was startled by my sudden presence because he jumped and hit his head on the mesh floor above him. All I could think was 'Ouch'.

" You okay?" I sympathetically asked him as he rubbed the back of his head.

" Yeah, yeah I'm fine." He pulled himself out from under the consol.

I let my hand reach out to rub the back of his head. He flinched the moment my flanges touched his scalp.

" Oh please, really? I didn't even put that much pressure on it!"

" Yes, but it hurts."

" Oh you big baby!" The reason I came up here escaped me but I quickly recaptured it. " Oh, yea I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

" Anything Kitten."

"Well, I haven't seen this one friend since….. I can't remember. But What I'm asking is that maybe, If you'd like, which I'd like oh so much as to see her again?"

The Doctor pondered this as if he was fighting with himself if he should comply with my request or not.

" Right where does this friend live?"

" Well if she hasn't changed that much she is more than likely in Chicago, Illinois. Great, I'm going back to the country I left, only about a day ago. Then again in here I can't even tell if it's up or down."

" You leave the ups and downs for me to worry about. Now _when_ shall we arrive?" He gave me a smile that could only be described as cunning.

…………………….

Lake Michigan stretched out as far as the eye would allow one to see. The wind swept against the "Windy City", hurdling through the sky scrapers.

The Shedd Aquarium in all its stillness did not seem to heed to the wind. A new sound though, ripped its way through the wind. A box standing full in its height appears next to the aquarium. The first to walk out, a young patriotic yankee girl, with a troubling past that remained hidden for years. Next out stepped the man that would soon bring her to terms with this and set her free.

Kitt's eyes flowed with tears from the nipping cold, she quickly wiped them away as the Doctor stood next to her, took her hand, and turned his gaze to the "lake". The always blowing wind swept his hair just so.

………………

I looked up just in time to see a fish jumped out of the water, when the Doctor asked.

" Where?"

" We should check the phone book."

" Right then."

We strolled away from the aquarium and wandered into the city. I quickly found a public phone with a phone book dangling from it on a string. I picked it up and started to flip through the pages. Scanning with my eyes through the k's and found her. Keller, Catherine. I rolled my eyes and hunched over.

" Why? Why does she have to live there?"

" What's wrong with where she lives?"

" Bensenville, that's why."

" What's wrong with Bensenville?"

" 11th of August, 2006."

The Doctor's eyes widen and his jaw dropped all he muttered with a gust of wind was….

"Oh,"

* * *

** I know I know short chapter but I wanted to leave a hook so  
I left it short but the next part will be more than likely full length so I hope you enjoyed this bit. ^.^**


	6. Book1 Part5

"Oh," he said again. " You must be _that_ Kitt, Oh my god I'm so sor-"

"You weren't there so you don't have to feel that way. Besides it was three years ago I'm over it, just lingers as a scar now." I quickly make clear not wanting to deal with my feelings for the subject.

All my life was spent in hell growing up in an orphanage, only to be adopted by an unwelcoming couple. I spent years slaving for them and their kids were not exactly the kind you would want to respect. They only time I never had to heed to their call was when I was at school, I was able to laugh there. My two best friends Catherine and _Carter_. Never knowing I was bound to fall madly in love with Carter. Unfortunately, when high school started he was pulled out of my life. He was due to move to Bensenville, Illinois.

Luckily for me, my family happened to visit the Chicago area the next summer of 2006. So I found myself grabbing a bus and headed for Bensenville. I called ahead he was going to meet me at the bus stop. When I got off He wasn't there. I waited on a bench nearby soon enough ten minutes pass, then fifteen. I had almost given up hope, but then I heard my name being called into the distance, I looked up and sure enough there he was Carter Brown, walking across the street. When went to get up I noticed my shoes untied. I bent down to tie them.

There was a screech, and a horn honking by the time I looked up it was too late. Carter was thrown back, flying across the pavement only to land a few feet from me. I ran and scooped his head into my arms tears pooled out of my eyes my heart snapped in two. I screamed for help, waiting for someone to come, in the few moments I had, I confessed my love. Hoping for a response, it looked as if he was going to speak but faded instead.

I went insane, for a whole year my "family" put me in a mental institute not wanting to deal with someone suffering in depression I never let anyone visit not even Catherine I pushed her away I regret to this day. I knew she would go to Chicago but never knew she would go _there_. For the last year though I made preparations to leave the country to get away from the pain, to start again. And, that got intercepted where this adventure begins.

" There's a bus stop over there we'll wait for a ride."

" Alrighty, Allons-y!" And the Doctor sauntered off ahead, I politely followed.

The story of Carter's death and my instability hit the news and for months everyone knew me and the tragic and sudden death of Carter I guess it spread further than the U.S. if the Doctor knew about it, but like all high speed stories in America they eventually fade and people forget even the ones who are witness for themselves, never to remember.

We sat on the bench waiting for the Bensenville, pick up. I could tell the Doctor wanted to say something but I knew what it was and I was tired of being told that they were 'sorry' I didn't want to hear it. He wasn't going to give up though and he put his hand on my shoulder and looked into my eyes, it was as if the world froze in that one moment that tiny little insect of a moment, and he said those words that I hate of having heard for two years.

" I'm sorry, I really am. I know exactly what it is like to lose someone that close to you. Having that pain surge through you uncontrollably….. to lose yourself…."

The Doctor trailed away, faded into his sentence, he remembered all the times he's felt that way. He always finds himself alone in some way. He tries to bury those feelings so he doesn't have to lose himself in his grief. And like him Kitt has done the same, he could see that the subject of Carter devastates her and that she was trying to run away from the memory, and coming back here wasn't helping much.

When the Doctor spoke those words it was the only time I actually felt comforted by them and I was grateful. I rested my head on his shoulder, mostly from my remaining fatigue and the fact I have to return to Bensenville. The bus came and we boarded I paid with the change I had in my pocket and we sat in the back, silent but at the same time a lot was said between us. The sites I began to recognize as they sped past me on the other side of the window. Tears formed in the corners of my eyes but not from sadness just merely because leaning against a cold window does that to you… great now I'm even lying to myself…

The bus came to halt, I could feel myself being shook out of a deep sleep when I opened my eyes the Doctor was standing above me.

" C'mon, we're hear." He motions for me to get up.

I moan slightly annoyed at the Doctor for waking me up, but I reluctantly got up and lazily walked off the bus behind the Doctor. As the bus pulled away I struggled to remember Catherine's address. The address popped back into my head and I quickly scanned the street signs finding Main Street I ran across the road to the apartments right in front of the bus stop. The Doctor followed hurrying across the street avoiding oncoming traffic.

" This is it." I said looking up the building towering over us.

We walk through the front doors, looked on a piece of paper set on a table with residents names and room numbers on it, I scanned it until I found her, and then I quickly pressed the button for the elevator and we waited.

" How long have you been friends with Catherine?"

"Hmm? Oh about since 5th grade so like since we were 10."

" That's nice."

An awkwardness over came us. The elevator finally arrived and we loaded on as soon as the doors closed, I pressed the number seven the top floor, and in the small space we were in was filled with the soft tunes of elevator music. The Doctor swaying to the music, me staring at him studying him, how would he look if I drew him in my sketch book? He has such defined features, I especially like his eyes they are so defined that they're so indefinable, his mouth sometimes it seems it's in a permanent pout, but then he would smile.

Realizing what I was beginning to think about I picked up my hand and slapped myself so hard I stumbled back a little bit. The Doctor turned as he heard the thwack of my hand making contact with my cheek.

" You all right?"

" Yea I'm fine, I was just… clearing my mind." I grinned

" By, slapping, yourself?"

" Yes?"

The Doctor only raised his eye brow and turned back to his music. The elevator made the ding noise and the doors opened. I stepped out looking at the numbers on the room doors and spotting the one I was looking for ,717. I knocked and waited, a few moments later I heard a voice come from the other side of the door.

" Who is it?"

" The pizza man." I reply.

" Kitt?"

" Who else would say their the pizza man?"

" Oh my god!! Hang on." There was a series of locks and hinges coming undone before right in front of me was Catherine Keller.

She leapt forward to hug me.

" Oh my god, it's been like forever!" she was like cling wrap to leftovers.

When she turned her head she saw the Doctor standing there.

" Uhh Kitt who's this?"

" Oh this is the Doctor."

" Who?"

"The Doctor."

" Whatever you say, but if he's really a doctor then I been having this pai-"

" No, not a doctor, The Doctor."

" What like it's his name?"

" Exactly!!" The Doctor cut in. " Hello! You must be Catherine, well obviously."

" Yea," Catherine said eying him up and down. " Ya'll wanna come in?"

Catherine showed us in. The apartment was small but she did live alone and you really wouldn't need too much space for one person, would you? She showed us to the living room and we sat on the couch near the window.

The Doctor watched the two of them yakking on and about what has happened in the past two years. Getting bored by the fact that the conversation was not directed to him at all. He Decided to get up and explore the apartment, and caught a quick glimpse of Kitt before he disappeared behind the corner…

* * *

**FINALLY I GOT IT UP!!!!!! I thought I would never finish this chapter, well I hoped you liked it. :)**


	7. Book1 Part6

As the Doctor turned to the hallway he began to wander down it. Coming to the end and looking to the door to his right. He could sense something, this tingle in the pit of his stomach, telling him that there was something in there. Opening the door slowly and poking his head around the corner, but there was nothing there. The Doctor opened the door all the way and stepped in. The feeling was still there, so digging deep into his suit pocket and pulled out his sonic screwdriver. Using it to scan the room and finally picking up a signal and moving into the room….

" So what happened to you, Kitt? You disappeared."

" Sorry I just needed to find myself…" My mind traveled back to the Doctor and where he's gone, I went so far I mentally left the room.

" For two years you were out of reach. I had no idea where you were, I asked your family-"

My disgust for those words pulled me back into the room.

" What family?"

" You know what I mean, they didn't even know. They just know that you left a couple years ago."

" Years? What do you mean years?"

" Uh you don't know? It's the year 2011. The last time anyone heard from you was the autumn of 2009."

" Wait, that can't be there is absol-" that's where I stopped. Time machine, duh! The Doctor was just off by a couple of years no worries, right? What could possibly be wrong with that?

" Kitt, you okay?" Catherine asked worriedly.

" Yea, yea I'm fine I'm just adjusting…" My thoughts went back to the Doctor, I began to get up and walk to the hallway where he had just been.

" Adjusting? Adjusting to what?..... Kitt answer me!" and Catherine reluctantly followed….

The signal was becoming stronger as the Doctor neared the bed, once he had finally stopped in front of the bed he got down on his hands and knees a reached the hand holding the sonic screwdriver under the bed.

'_This is where it's strongest.' _Thought the Doctor, so he shifted the bed over the best he could without falling over, himself. When he straightened back up and looked where the bed used to be and there was nothing. Buzzing the sonic screwdriver a few more times walking toward the signal, he turned around to see Kitt and Catherine come into the room before everything dissolved in front of him…..

I came around the corner into Catherine's bedroom, only to see the Doctor disappear. I turned to Catherine and shouted.

" What the hell?!"

All I could hear from Catherine under my shouting was;

" How-uh but tha- THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!!!!!"

I stopped myself and turned to face my confused friend.

" It's not impossible if you just saw it happen, and there is a lot you still need to know, about what happened two years ago." I sat down on the floor and patted the carpet next to me, suggesting that she should sit next to me. " When I left that evening two years ago, my intention was to go to the apartment that I rented in London, but as I was driving my car broke down and when I got out to look for help, I found the Doctor……"

The Doctor found a totally different scene surrounding him he seemed to be in the streets of Bensenville. With people rushing all around him, quickly he ran up to a stranger and asked for the date.

" You sir what's the date?"

" What?"

" The date, give me the date!"

" Alright don't let your head explode! It's August 11th, 2006."

" The 11th of August but that's when- no it can't be!"

The Doctor ran a couple blocks down the road and finally seeing the bus stop where a younger and awaiting Kitt sat…

I paced back and forth. Catherine stared at me with her brow furrowed.

" Okay so this man is taking you 'traveling' in his 'spaceship', but what exactly does this have to do with the fact that he went all Houdini on us ten minutes ago?"

I stopped and looked up at Catherine.

" hmm? Uh no idea. But fortunately I dabble in the Si-Fi department. Let's see…" I began to look around the room in trying to find some reasoning behind my mystery man's disappearance. "Well, there has to be some invisible power, energy thingy that can transfer things to places or somewhere, yea?"

" I guess…"

" Right so I guess we just try to find its source and-" just at that very moment I found myself standing where the Doctor had been. " Oh dear, I think I found it."

And I knew at that instant I was no longer in Catherine's bedroom….

* * *

**I am so sorry! It seems that when its time to get another chapter up it takes longer and longer I kind of stumped... And sorry another short chapter! Again I ask please enjoy! **


	8. Book1 Part7

A new scene surrounded me and by the looks of it I was on the streets of Bensenville, but something was different. I looked around to see if the Doctor was around. After running around like mad I caught a glance of him across the street taking to some man, I began to head straight for him. As I reached him, he turned around surprised to see me. He then without saying a word pointed across the road, and there on the bus stop bench sat a lonely looking younger version of ME!

" What the flanges?"

" You mean you don't recognize this scene? This is the 11th of August 2006."

" I know what this is, but how?"

" We fell through some sort of rift in time, that somehow is in your friend Catherine's bedroom."

" So we're going see this moment in my past?"

" Yes."

" And, I'm going to see Cater die, again?"

" Yea." He said more solemnly.

And at that moment a thought occurred to me.

" But then this is my chance to fix this and prevent this from happening!" I said as I started for the road.

" Yea, wait- what? No Kitt!" And he darted after me.

I tried to run faster but unfortunately for me I was too slow and the Doctor caught up to me and held me fast before I could stop Carter from walking into the street. I kicked and I tried to yell out but I stopped myself as I saw my younger self begin to walk toward the doomed soul. Before I knew it I saw Cater fly onto the pavement and saw the horror on my distraught face. I watched helplessly as I saw how my life came undone.

When the police started to arrive the Doctor walked my newly enraged form somewhere away from the crowd where no one could hear us. I ripped my arm away from his hand. And with fire in my breath I said,

" I could've saved HIM!"

The Doctor looked surprised at my sudden anger, but responded just as angrily as I had thrown my words at him.

" You have no idea what you could've done to your own time line!"

" I don't care I just wanted my life back! I wanna go back to Catherine's NOW!"

And just as I said it I was back in Catherine's bedroom with the Doctor. Catherine was pacing in the door way and was surprised to see that my face was drowned in tears and that the Doctor almost look apologetic in a way that he knew something she just couldn't figure out. And out of his sad form he spoke,

" I wish it could've been different but I just wanted to-" and then his voice became lost.

As evening fell the Doctor found himself sitting on the couch in Catherine's living room watching the television. He thought to himself he doesn't really recall the last time he's sat down thing long and been this quiet. The only communication he's gotten from anyone are dagger like glares coming from a destroyed Kitten, this hurt him to see her suffering. Still he had to do what he had to, It would change her life completely and wasn't there a similar time like that, oh so long ago, when he had failed to stop Rose from saving her father and that's when the reapers showed up. He was fortunate to have been able to stop Kitt. A thought came across, where the hell did that rift come from? He pulled out the sonic screwdriver again, and started buzzing it around the room searching for something, or anything that could possibly be the source of the sudden rift. After a minute or two the Doctor found a surprisingly massive energy wave coming from Kitt! At this realization he hopped off the couch and rushed over to Kitt and started to wave the sonic over all over her.

One moment there was this long almost relaxing silence and the Doctor was sitting on the couch and I knew that I was mad at him, but now that I think about it, what he'd said to me when we had been in 2006 something about me that if I had stopped Carter's death would I have still met the Doctor? I run through my knowledge of science fiction and that I know from the movies that if you go into the past you could quite possibly be changing the future. So maybe I shouldn't be mad at the Doctor maybe I should be thankful that he had stopped me in time before I made a huge mistake. Just thinking about it, makes me almost sad that if I had altered what happened in my past I wouldn't have met the Doctor, he wouldn't have invited me to travel with him, I would still be here with Carter living a normal life, I wouldn't have stood on another planet in the so far off future, I wouldn't have been able to come to terms with the tragedy in my life that if altered would have never happened so I wouldn't know what I know now. I finally see that I am perfectly happy just being with the Doctor. I smiled, but only on the inside I didn't want to change my expression to fast I don't need Catherine to think that I'm bipolar, which I am not!

While all this was running through my head I had a delayed reaction to when the Doctor had suddenly appeared in my face buzzing that blue light that he had in the elevator in London.

" What the hell?"

I said as I tried to swat the blue light out of my face. The Doctor stopped the annoying buzzing noise and looked at me, it was an expression of total amazement.

" You mean you don't know?" He asked.

I shook my head.

" According to my sonic screwdriver, that rift in Catherine's room was made by, well, you!"

" What?" I asked as I squinted my eyes.

" But how? How could a simple little human create such a hole in time and space?"

He ignored me! And simple? I don't think so mister. I was holding back the urge to slap him across the face right then and there.

" The rift was made very recently Oh I would go as far to say that, that hole was made upon your arrival into Miss Catherine's apartment."

" I don't follow." Catherine chimed in.

The Doctor heaved a great sigh before continuing.

" Somehow Kitt's connection to this town has caused all of her years of repressed feelings to explode and she is very good at hiding it! This 'explosion' as we will call it caused the gap in time leading back to when Kitt's connection to Bensenville began, at the death of Carter Brown."

Catherine took all of this in.

" Is that where you guys ended up?"

I nodded. The Doctor butted in.

" Actually is _when_ we ended up, we were still here just at a different time."

" But how is it me that opened the rift?" I asked.

"What do you not know?" He asked throwing a question back at me. I only shook my head 'no'.

Catherine let us stay the night. But the next day it was time to leave. Catherine went with the Doctor and I to the bus stop and rode on the bus with us all the way to Chicago and walked with us all the way back to the Shedd Aquarium where the T.A.R.D.I.S. still stood. As we headed over to the T.A.R.D.I.S. Catherine asked.

" What the hell is that?"

I answered. "It's the Doctor's time and space ship."

" Really? Kitt when are you going to stop shitting me?"

" I'm not! Really just ask the Doctor!"

Catherine cocked her head to face the Doctor and demanded an answer with her eyes.

" It's true." He said. "It does travel in time and space, I'm not going into detail it'll take too long and I don't feel like explaining everything!"

We stopped walking as soon as we reached T.A.R.D.I.S. I turned to Catherine and gave her a huge hug and said good-bye.

" Why are you saying good-bye? I mean I still don't believe that box does any space- time travel!"

" Oh you just stand there and watch this." I said as I stepped into the T.A.R.D.I.S. and I closed the door.

And right before Catherine's surprised eyes the T.A.R.D.I.S. dematerialized…

There was a strong silence between the Doctor and me as we drifted in the time vortex, the Doctor tried talking to me but of course being me I ignored him.

The Doctor was trying everything he could to get Kitt on his side again but no matter what he said he couldn't get her to turn her head. This frustrated him, he didn't like being ignored. He had just about enough of this and began to raise his voice.

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT! ALRIGHT STOP BLAMING ME! IF I COULD THEN I WOULD GO BACK TO SAVE HIM, BUT I CAN'T AND YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO DEA-"

The Doctor was losing it he didn't want to yell at Kitt because the moment he did he saw the look in her eyes upset him and before he knew it she walked up to him and took her hand and slapped him, hard across the face. The Doctor in complete shock took his hand held it to his face where she had slapped him. Then her expression changed it looked apologetic and she then removed his hand from his face and stood on her toes to give him a quick peck on the cheek before turning around to disappear into another room in the T.A.R.D.I.S.

I didn't know what I was thinking when I did that it was just a reflex I assume. As I wandered down the bedroom corridor to my room, out of the corner of my eye I saw three bedroom doors that I hadn't noticed before. I turned around and walked up to the first one I passed and as I faced it I reached for the door knob, the moment my hand touched it I turned it and pushed the door open and took a step inside…

* * *

**Another chapter behind me woohoo! Im on a roll! well the next chapter might take a while... I hope you enjoyed! 3**


	9. Book1 Part8

When I had opened the door, I gave the room a quick look to see if there was anyone in there then again why would there be?

" Hey."

I slammed the door shut almost scrapping my nose in the process. I spun around and faced the Doctor. My palms were sweating feeling nervous, I had no idea how he felt about people snooping around. He looked a little confused at why I was there.

" I, uh well I, I was jus-"

" You were what? I didn't see anything." And then he gave me a quick wink and I blushed.

'_Oh god!'_ I thought. ' _This is so awkward I was being nosey and he's just blowing it off like it's nothing! I thought he would flip! I could see his anger festering inside him, it's always there hidden away until he unleashes it all. I guess I can just be glad that it's not being thrown at me, now.'_

" I just wanted to say I'm sorry for everything I had put you through."

" No." I said stopping the Doctor from continuing. " I'm sorry, I know you were just trying to protect me, I acted like a moron. I completely understand now, it's how the universe works and I believe everything happens for a reason. There more I thought about it if things were any different I would have never met you, and I know now that I wouldn't want it any other way."

The Doctor didn't speak he just smiled and there seemed to be a shimmer in his eye that all his anger seemed to dissolve. I even found myself unable to hide my own grin, I walked up to him and gave him one of my best hugs. I also found that I couldn't quite let go and I pulled him even closer.

The Doctor tried not to make an 'oof' sound as Kitt pulled him closer, but he couldn't complain it was a nice hug. He was really just happy that she wasn't mad at him and she felt warm she always did seem to have a little high temperature but it wasn't like a fever, just warmth. Another thing that she did was when she smiled she seemed to glow, literally it was like a small aura radiating from her. The Doctor began to doubt his kitten was even human.

I pulled away from the embrace and I was still smiling like a fool.

" I came down here to tell you something. What was it? I hate it when I forget things." The Doctor stood there waiting for his memory to come back. " Oh yes! That's it, I remember!" He looked down at me. " I'm taking you somewhere special, someplace proper unlike what we've been doing."

I got really excited. " OOO where or when are we going? Tell me, tell me!"

The Doctor seemed to like my enthusiasm and he just had to, just to annoy me.

" It's a surprise!" He grinned and a real smug grin.

" Oh come on Doctor don't tease me!" I whined. " And I don't like surprises."

" But you'll love this one. Trust me."

And the way he smiled after that all I could do was trust him.

….

We landed somewhere or at least some when.

The Doctor jumped up and as he stared to head for the door I knew I couldn't wait any longer, I didn't like waiting for surprises because no matter how exciting the person giving the surprise makes it sound it's always less than you expect which only leads to disappointment.

" Okay I'm not taking this any longer where are we?"

" Alright if you must know we are on the planet Aristino around the year 4178 , gorgeous planet has some of the best beaches in this part of the galaxy. It's very peaceful and if I'm right we've arrived just in time for their annual harvest festival. I've heard it's just brilliant, and the bonfire on the beach is said to have some supernatural powers." This he said with raising his eyebrows.

" OOO, maybe this is a good surprise I like the idea of a beach!"

" I thought you might, very peaceful and simple." And with that the Doctor was out the door. I followed but when I stepped out expecting to see a sandy white beach and people partying and dancing, kind of like spring break, but it wasn't at all. The homes that lined the beach were just smoldering cinders and a nearby tree was still on fire and the sand on the beach turned black from the ashes. I looked up at the doctor with a worried face.

" Peaceful?"

* * *

**WOOHOO! Finally another chapter! And it only took all summer! I know it's short But I like it so I hope you enjoyed!**


	10. Book1 Part9

**Holy Crap how long has it been? Well I had this chapter just sitting around and I thought when the hell am I going to upload it? So I did a bit of editing here and there and Ta-Da! I'm slowly but surly working on the next one but it probably won't be out until June or if I find some random spare time it'll be up sooner! So please enjoy, probably not my best but it's here! 3**

**

* * *

**

I took a second glance at the beach and the homes that lined it. What happened here? Was there any people still around or did they abandon it? Leaving everything behind to decay and wither away. I looked back up at the Doctor.

"What happened?"

"I have no idea, this can't be right."

That's when I grabbed the Doctor's arm, feeling a little uncomfortable. He looked down at me with reassuring eyes. And I felt suddenly calm and relaxed, at least a little bit. I let myself let go of him and I straightened my back. I walked out heading for a spot I assumed was a house once upon a time. As I reached the smoldering foundation I saw, in the ashes around it, a doll it was covered in soot. I brushed most of it off, I stared at the doll for awhile and I felt a tear roll down my cheek. The Doctor walked up behind me and put his hand on my shoulder. I spun around and I looked up at him with tears in my eyes.

"Doctor there were children."

"I know. And we're going to fix this. Come on." He started down a road that ran down between then burned village; I placed the doll into my purse that was slung over my shoulder before I followed him. I wasn't sure where we were going but I guess we'll stop when we see people. And I couldn't help but think that what happened to the village wasn't an accident, I could feel it. I also didn't want to make any assumptions so I'll just wait.

We must have been walking for at least a half hour before I got tired of the silence and I stopped and found a tree with blue leaves growing from it, I walked over to it and sat under it in the shade. The Doctor kept walking until he noticed I was no longer walking with him. He spun around with his long coat twirling with him, he raised an eyebrow, the corners of his mouth rose and he was beaming as he walked toward me.

"You could've said something, I would have stopped." He said taking a seat next to me.

"Yes, but don't actions speak louder than words?" I responded wittily.

"Indeed they do, but yours tend to remind me…." He began to drift.

"Remind you of what?"

"I'm talking about you and your actions even though I know your past, I still don't know who you are. I know that your life growing up was very lonely, and hard on you. I know that you found that you could be happy with your friends and when you were at your happiest one of them was taken from you. Then you were hospitalized for your depression, and had only been released in the past year, you planned to move to London trying to run from your past…."

"What, Doctor?"

"It just sounds a lot like me." The Doctor looked off into the horizon…..

The ground beneath us began to tremble. The Doctor jumped up immediately, unfortunately I didn't move fast enough, and the ground collapsed, me going with it. The Doctor reached out and grabbed my arm, I was slipping.

"Don't let go!" I yelled.

"I won't- just- hold on!"

"I'm trying." The fear of what might happen if I fell kept banging in the back of my head. My hand was too sweaty and it made me only slip faster. I looked at the Doctor exposing all my fears.

"Do you trust me?"

"What?"

"Just, trust me!" His eyes were pleading me. I had to, despite my fear. I had seconds. I nodded struggling.

"Yes, I trust you!"

Just a millisecond after I said it he let me go and then I was surrounded in darkness, I was afraid of the dark.

I picked myself off the floor of wherever I was and I reached into my bag and dug around for my flashlight I never went anywhere without it. When I turned it on, I looked up the ground above me sealed back up. I scanned my surroundings with my flashlight looking for somewhere to go. Fortunately there was a tunnel like opening, I started walking into it, and I walked for about fifteen minutes. I decided the tunnel went on forever.

The ground had sealed itself back up, Kitt had disappeared into darkness, and the Doctor had no idea of whether if she was alright or not. He knew he couldn't just wait around for a miracle to happen he had to find some way to get his kitten back. He stood up and stared at the ground for a bit before he turned and headed back to the road, there had to be another village nearby somewhere.

While he was walking the Doctor took into account that Kitt seems to be attracting a lot problems, sort of like how death followed him. They defiantly are a dangerous pairing, something bad happens to her and someone dies because of him. The Doctor came out of the dark place in his mind when he stopped at a village's gates.

The smell of dirt everywhere was beginning to make my nose twitch, and I had the strangest feeling that someone or something was following me. I would turn to see who or what but when I looked there was nothing there. I was beginning to think I was going insane down here; a fast breeze sped past me. I whipped around and shone my flashlight it the direction of the breeze, but as before there was nothing. I continued forward and sure enough there was a light, which had to be my way out! I started to sprint to the opening, I was just a few feet from the sunlight, when I was tripped and sent flailing forward.

Pulling my face out of the dirt, I turned to see what sent me sprawling on the ground. Still wrapped around my ankle was someone's hand and it was pulling me back into the darkness. I tried kicking my leg free but it was no use, the hand had its grip on me and was determined to keep pulling me back.

"NOOOOO!" I screamed at my hidden attacker, aside from the hand. I plunged my nails into the dirt hoping I would magically stop being pulled back. It didn't work.

As a last resort I reached into my bag of wonders and pulled out my mace, turning completely to face the darkness. My attacker lunged forward at me, and it was terrifying. The creature had parts of its face ripped away and its eyes were the worst part they weren't even looking at me they were looking everywhere, I assumed it was blind. As it came at me I sprayed the mace into the creature's eyes, it might be blind but it must have feeling in its eyes. Luckily for me it did and I sent it back into the dark, and I got up and made my escape.

I didn't stop running, until I collapsed in front of a village's gates. I closed my eyes and past out from exhaustion. I was shaken back into reality by two rather muscular men; they picked me up and told me that 'The Great One' was waiting for me or something, I wasn't really paying attention. I was more focused on what had happened in the last couple of hours and most importantly, where the _hell_ was the Doctor? Was he looking for me? Was he still waiting for me to magically pop out of the ground back at the tree, or did he leave me behind?

No. He wouldn't leave me. I trust him, he made me trust him and I'll be holding him to that trust until he proves himself. Not that he already has but I need to know if he'll come and find me no matter what the circumstance. I know I have high standards but this will only ensure my safety. Although I don't know who would even miss me if something does happen, I mean I don't know if I even have a family. I have only one friend and even she may forget me over time, no one would miss me if I died.

Whatever, I need to cut the dramatics and focus, I need to find out where exactly I am and how far I might be from the Doctor and the T.A.R.D.I.S. Secondly I need a freakin' glass of water or whatever liquid they have on this planet. And thirdly I need to find out what these people want with me. Or maybe I should reorder my priorities?

The men took me into the village It wasn't big but it wasn't small. The streets had a few people in them, not very busy I assumed. They took me into a fairly large building for a small village; whoever lived here must run the town. The masculine men lead me into a hall, where sitting so smugly in his 'throne' with his chin held up high thinking he was something else was the 'The Great One'.

"It would be you wouldn't it?"

"Well, I guess when you're a very clever person, with a vast knowledge of culture in your head, plus do a few favours for a small village, who have little to no modern technology, to make their lives a bit better, you tend to get noticed as Great, with a capital 'G'. So what have you been up the last couple of hours?" The Doctor grinned his biggest and most charming grin.

"Trying not to die, while _you_ lay around with people calling you 'The Great One', I'm beginning to think all your other friends did all the work while you were off looking good."

"Aw, that's not fair. I do the work; it is my brain that keeps us alive most of the time."

"But it's you curiosity that gets us in trouble in the first place."

"What do you mean trying not to die?"

I rolled my eyes. "Well after I fell, I walked through miles of tunnels and guessing which one would lead me out, lucky for me I found the way out but before I could make my way out I was attacked! It pulled me down and I think it tried to eat me!" After I realized how close I was to dying, tears began to roll down my face, and I fell to my knees trying to keep myself from completely falling apart. The Doctor came down to my level and wrapped his arms around me as I cried. I buried my face in his shoulder, soaking it in my tears.

"It's alright you're safe now, eh?" Still sobbing I pulled my face out and looked at him, his eyes made me feel safe and protected again. There was just something about the way I felt when he looked at me like that, I'm not sure what it was but it felt good. I wiped my face with the sleeve of my sweater. The Doctor stood up and held out his hand. "Now show me, where this nasty thing is hiding."


End file.
